


I'm Angry at You, Doesn't Mean I Don't Love You

by MrFalloutDropout



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFalloutDropout/pseuds/MrFalloutDropout
Summary: Little story to accompany the artwork of Spinkah.https://sprinkah.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find the art to accompany this story here  
> 
> 
> The artist wanted people to create stories around this beautiful piece. Challenge accepted.

“Nick, what is wrong with you!? Can you slow down for a minute and just tell what has your fur so ruffled?”

“Sorry Fluff, can’t hear you right now...please leave a message at the beep”—the fox didn’t alter his path or turn to acknowledge the rabbit following him, choosing to simply let out a monotone, robotic—“BEEEEEEP.”

The pair of now off-duty officers walked down the streets of Savanna Central, the sights and smells of the district overpowered by a humid, yet somehow clean scent. The sky had grown darker since the duo had left their office at the precinct. Nick raised his paw, the pads of it facing the sky, to feel if the oncoming storm had begun. He knew it was coming, the serendipity was not lost on him, it was just his luck...always his luck. The mammal following him continued her mental struggle of trying to fathom where Nick’s attitude had come from. Things had seem off to her since their bust of a drug house earlier that afternoon; he had seemed impasse ever since the arrests, opting only to speak to the perpetrators in order to follow protocol. She noticed the way he ignored her enthusiasm at finally catching the individuals poisoning the city, the way her body shook with the aftershocks of adrenaline and euphoria at having rushed in tranq gun blazing, and the hope Nick respected her all the more for helping make the world a better place for all mammals. Even as they changed before leaving the precinct, he refused to acknowledge her. She had waited outside the locker room as an excuse to confront her now somber partner. Their uniforms could have contained trace amounts of the chemicals from the drug house, the drug force had warned. As he had emerged from the locker room however, he chose to simply continue his pace and walked past her as if she didn’t even exist. She couldn’t fathom why he was being so negative, so hurtful. He had always been her backup, always supporting her side of the argument, always being there. Now he was ignoring her, which hurt worse than any wound she could receive. What had happened to him to make him upset?

“Will you just tell me what your problem is?!” she yelled.

Nick’s steady gait ahead of the rabbit halted as they came to end of the sidewalk.

“Perfect. Just damn perfect...” Nick’s sub conscious reeled.

The sound of thunder pierced the air, the rain finally falling onto the mammals of the city. Nick stood at the edge of the curb, his head hung low and body mechanically fumbling for the umbrella at his side. Judy fell in beside him, waiting for his response to her questioning. The rain began to fall in force, soaking the two as they waited for the light to cross the street. Nick had just contemplated ignoring the sign, but he knew Judy would feel hard-pressed to just write him a ticket. He chose to simply deploy his umbrella instead and continue to ignore the partner at his side. 

“Please answer me, Nick.”

No response.

Judy held her head to the side looking defeated at Nick’s barrage of disregard. The fur of her body was heavy and damp, the rain soaking every aspect of the small mammal. The weight of her wet fur was nothing more than that of a fly compared to her burdened soul. Her vision began to become clouded either from her tears or from the rain; she couldn’t tell anymore. Her deep state of misery was only stopped by the disappearance of the rain. She looked around her, but still saw the rain falling all around her. She gazed around until her eyes fell on a russet-colored arm stretched out to her side, clutching the handle of an umbrella.

“I’m angry at you, doesn’t mean I don’t love you…”

The comment from the fox caught her off guard. Before she had a chance to form a response he continued—

“You drive me crazy sometimes, rabbit. You completely forget that we are in this together; that we are partners. If I remember my training...then that means we work 50/50. I’m supposed to protect you and vice-versa. That doesn’t mean you can go and get yourself killed. What am I supposed to do if you get hurt or heaven-forbid KILLED!” The fox was on a roll.

Judy couldn’t formulate a response other than tuning in more to his barrage of heartfelt concern.

“I told you to wait until backup arrived. The perps weren’t going anywhere and we had the drop on them. We both could have acted if they ran, but not at the cost of our lives. We are the best damn cops on the force, quite frankly I’m thankful you didn’t come after me with malice or I would have been put away for life. I love you, Carrots, but I can’t do this job if you aren’t here to keep me in check.”

Judy hung onto his words, unconsciously moving towards the fox. She wrapped her arm around his form.

“Carrots, I’m still berating you y’know, heh”

“I know...and I love you too. I guess I really am just a dumb bunny.”

“Well...not always, just compared to me naturally,” he punctuated his response by wrapping his free arm around his dear rabbit, “just promise me that you will not get yourself shot without me to at least taking a few of the bullets first, Judy.” He wrapped his arms tighter around her, further showing his devotion to her.

“Only if you can walk it off after, Slick.”

“Should’ve known you wouldn’t let me rest haha.”

The rain began to slack off, the sky slowly regaining some light. The fox and rabbit paying no mind, instead opting to relish in the others’ embrace, their hearts becoming clear and refreshed. They weathered this storm as they would all of them, together.


End file.
